You Belong With Me
by Mrs.SethClearwaters
Summary: Just a song fan-fiction based on the Taylor Swift song and music video. I don't own Twilight, the song, or the music video. All-Human. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey! This is my second Fan-fic based on a Taylor Swift song. Yeah for me! The other one is "Teardrops On My Guitar". Please read that one if you haven't. Anyways, here is "You Belong With Me".**

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**_

"UGH!" I heard Edwards grunt all the way from the other window, exactly in line with mine.

Edward and I have been friends since he moved here 4 years ago. That was freshman year. Now, we are about 2 weeks away from graduating!

Edward has this girlfriend, Tanya, and she was your everyday cheerleader, preppy, bitch.

But, Edward is still with her. I don't know why, but he is. I guess it's for her looks.

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time **_

Edward and I have this thing going on between our windows. We both have these pretty big notebooks, and we write in giant letters what we want to say to each other.

_What's wrong?_

_Tanya._

_Oh. Sorry._

All he does is shrug. I start writing "I Lo-" when his phone rings. He answers it with a "Hello?" Then the next thing I now, I hear yelling from the other end! And it's the high pitched voice that brings shivers to me.

Why can't he see that he doesn't belong with her? But me?

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me **_

Eventually he just hangs up, and if he could, he would have steam coming out of his ears.

I hold up the "I love you", but he already closes the curtains.

The next weekend is the big finals for football. Edward is quarterback, and has won us every game. And you can guess who is head cheerleader. Yep. Tanya. So, that is why everyone expect Edward and Tanya to be together. They are the "It" couple.

About a minute before the last quarter ends, we were one point behind. The whole team was huddled together, nervously bitting their nails.

Once it started again, the whole team looked like it was on steroids. They were moving double fast and being more aggressive than usual.

About 15 seconds before the end, Edward caught the ball and started running like 20 miles per hour! 5..4..3.. AND HE MADE IT! The whole team started doing their victory dance and lifted Edward on their shoulders.

_**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that? **_

Edward ran over to Tanya, but stopped dead in his tracks. There was Tanya, kissing Mike Newton, the Tailback. I was the closest seat to them, so I could hear all that was being said.  
"What's going on here?!" Yelled Edward, his voice furious.

"Eddie? What are you doing here?" Asked Tanya in an innocent voice.

"I came here for you. And I find my teammate making-out with you! And don't ever call me Eddie again! We're over!" Yelled Edward, stalking away.

"But, Ed-" Tanya started, but that was when the laughing started. She just got dumped, and that NEVER happens to Tanya Denali.

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

Today was Prom night. And I'm not going. For one, I'm not into that stuff, and two, I don't have a date. Neither does Edward, but he's all dressed up and going. I guess, he doesn't need a date. Any girl that sees him available, will take their chances.

He looked all perfect, in his little tux, but I can also see that he is troubled with something. Huh? I wonder what._****_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  


I guess this time he started the conversation.

_You coming tonight?_

I don't want to tell him that I don't have a date. How lame does that sound?

_Nope. Studying._

_Wish you were._

Awe, he's so sweet. He folded something up, stuffed it in his coat pocket, and headed out.

_**  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  
**_

When I picked up my copy of "Romeo and Juliet", I caught a glimpse of the "I love you" note. Might as well show him it, since it's the last night of school.

I fold it up, put on my only dress, which is a strapless white gown, my high heels, and some diamond jewelry. At least I look presentable.

I let my hair down, forming their curls, and brush it a little before going.

_**  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
**_

When I arrive there, all eyes were on me. Girls looked envious, and guys had lust in them. Ha! They didn't have that look before I showed up in this stuff.

I look around for the head of bronze hair, and I finally find him. He spots me and his jaw literally drops.

I start walking his way, and he my way, but he gets pulled back by Tanya.

My face falls a little, but quickly breaks into a smile because he just brushed her off like she was a speck of dust.

When we get close enough, I pull out my note and hold it up to him, with a nervous look on my face.

First he looks at it in shock, then smiles and starts looking in his pockets. Then he finds the same piece of paper that I saw him fold up in his room.

He unfolds it, and written on the paper are the same words that are written in mine. I think that if I smiled more, my face would break.

He starts leaning in, and soon enough, we had our first kiss.

_**  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me **_

**A/N: Well, that was it! Hope you liked it. Please review, and if you want me to do a specific Taylor Swift song, I would more than gladly do it. You can check out Teardrops On My Guitar too!**


End file.
